Chaos Emblem
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: This is the story of Fire Emblem 7, but instead it is told with sonic characters as the main cast, The story will be told through the tacticians P.O.V. (if you have any suggestions then do not hesitate to send it to me through a P.M. or review)
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Emblem

**Character List:**

**Amy: Lyn**

**Sonic: Eliwood**

**Shadow: Jaffar**

**Silver: Pent**

**Blaze: Louise**

**Knuckles: Hector**

**Tails: Erk**

**Charmy: Matthew **

**Maria: Nino**

**Espio: Guy**

**Cream: Florina**

**Cosmo: Fiora**

**Marine: Farina**

**Rouge: Serra**

**Vector: Wallace**

**Omega: Oswin**

**Tikal: Ninian**

**Jet: Legault**

**Wave: Vaida**

**Storm: Dorcas**

**Bark: Batre**

**Bean: Canas**

**Fang: Rath**

**Chip: Nils**

**And all the other Characters will be OC's unless I think off another character for them, and I will describe what kind of animal they are.**

Prologue: a girl from the plains

"Are you awake" said an unknown voice. My eyes open to see a girl hedgehog, she had pink quills tied into a pony tail, green eyes, and she wore a blue dress with blue shorts, and brown boots. "I found you unconscious on the plains" she said. "I am Amy of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?" She asks. "My name is Mark the Wolf" I reply. "Your name is Mark? What an odd sounding name…But pay me no mind. It is a good name" says Amy. "I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?" she asks politely, however before I can answer we hear a noise coming from outside. "Hm? What was that noise?" she asks aloud. "I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me" she says and travels outside. Amy came back quickly looking worried. "Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here Mark" said Amy. "Wait I want to help you" I say quickly. "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" Amy asks. "No, but I can help to guide you with my ability to see over large plains and plan out the battle" I say. "Ah, I see… So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but… Very well. We'll go together!" She says and we leave for the battlefield. "Over here. If you want to help, Mark, I could use your advice. I'll protect you so stay close to me." Said Amy. And with that we begin "I need to be closer to the enemy" She says. "Right move ahead to that point" I say while directing her. "Yes, this should be close enough." She says but then she notices a bandit heading toward us. "Uh-oh! That bandit's spotted me! He's coming this way!" Amy said slightly startled, luckily enough he stopped nearby to get a view of us. "Let's close in and attack! I have to be right next to him to attack!" Amy said reclaiming her enthusiasm. "Got it, move to his left and now strike" I command and after she moves in she begins her attack, she managed to strike him twice and evade his attack, but then the brute rolled around her and hit her, but before he could do any serious damage Amy finished him off with her iron sword. "Victory! But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary, there's another bandit over by the ger to the west." She says "What is a ger?" I ask. "You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these. Hmm… I would do well to use this time to administer a little first aid." She concludes. "Right Move north 2 paces and west 1 pace." I direct, after she moves she sates "I'm carrying a couple of vulneraries in my satchel. They should heal me up. Would you get one for me?" she asks while still on guard. "Of course just hold on for a moment, here you are" I say after handing it to her, after using it she turns to me and says "Thank you, Mark! Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!" to which I reply "Alright let's go, move in and attack his front." "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Says the bandit leader, Amy struck first and got a swift, but not very strong, strike in, but Batta struck Amy with a powerful blow, thankfully not fatal so Amy took her chance to strike again. "Whew! He's tough… It all comes down to this next blow. Mark, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" she says while the bandit was recuperating, sadly that didn't last long and he tried to strike again, but Amy was quick and evaded his attack then stuck with a weak attack, but then her speed suddenly increased tremendously, and she moved and attacked so fast that there appeared to be three of her slicing at Batta, her attack managed to do critical damage which finished him off. "What? How… How did you-." He rasped out with his last breath. "Whew… That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive… strong enough that no one can defeat me." She says apologetically. "Don't worry now come on let's go to the ger and seize it so it can be safe from any other bandits" I say and she nods. After making sure the ger was safe Amy turned to me and said "Good work, Mark! Let's go home." And with that we left for her hut.

/the next day/

"Good morning Mark! Are you awake yet?" came Amy's voice. I open my eyes and stand. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." She says. "Say, Mark… I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" She asks hesitantly. "Well I know you are greatly skilled but I'm not too sure, why don't you go ask your parents first" I say. "What? You… want me to get permission from my parents?" she asks and her expression instantly changes from joy to sadness. "My mother and my father… died six months ago. My people—the Lorca—they don't… I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and… they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I was not strong enough and our people were old- fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. Sniff… I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long… No. No more. I will shed no more tears. … … … …" She says and I rub her back comfortingly. "Thank you. I'm better now. Mark, I want—I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Mark, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" she pleads with a voice of determination and fire in her eyes. I ponder for a moment and then respond with "Okay." "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" She says and I nod, and with that we set off on our journey.


	2. Chapter 1: footsteps of fate

Chapter 1: Footsteps of fate

As we traveled on our quest we decided to stop at Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. "Mark! Over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey" said Amy, but as we were about to go we heard an unknown voice say "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" To which Amy replied with a "Hm?" "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" said the stranger that appeared to be a dog cavalier with brown fur. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" asked Amy with ab unamused tone. "Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" Said the knight with a tone of pride. "Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?" Amy replies bluntly. "Ooooh… You're even lovely when you're cruel." Said the knight in green armor. "Let's go. Mark. I've nothing more to say." Said Amy and we began to leave. "Wait! Please…" the knight said in the background. "Sain! Hold your tongue!" Said another dog knight with orange fur in red armor. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Asked Sain. "If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" came Kent's reply. "I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" Sain said back. "What do you know of courtesy!?" Kent asked (shouted) back. "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…" Said Amy, breaking up the duo's argument. "Of course. My apologies…" came Kent's calm response. "Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." Said Amy calmly. "Hm? Pardon me, but… I fell we've met before." Kent stated. "I beg your pardon?" Amy asked confused. "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain proclaimed outraged. "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's Knights! Let's go, Mark! I've run out of patience!" Amy said irritated as we made our leave. "Wait, please! It's not like that. … … Sain, you lout!" Kent said with an irate tone. "Huh? Not like that? I thought you were…" Sain stated but was interrupted by Kent "I am NOT you!" he said. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be—" Kent said but was then interrupted himself by Sain saying "Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait!" And they began to follow us. Meanwhile outside with Amy and me "Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town? No… It's not them. These men are out for blood!" Amy said when we were approached by a tuff looking tiger. "… …" "Heh heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Amelia is it not?" The brute said. "What did you call me? …Who are you?" Amy asked, a little dumbfounded. "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!" He shouted, and after his sentence a group of thugs spread all across the terrain. "Oh, no! There are more than I can handle… But I'll not give up!" Amy stated. "Hey! There she is!" came a familiar voice. "Huh?" "What?" Came the leader and Amy's replies. "Whew… Finally caught up… Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" Said Sain as he and Kent approached us. "You! You're from—" Amy started to say but was interrupted. "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" Said Kent. "Stand back! I'll take care of this!" said Sain. "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" Came Amy's quick response. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…" Sain said. "I have a solution. You there, command us." Kent said directing his statement at me. "I am Kent, a Knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain." He introduced themselves. "We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?" He asked Amy. "Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead! Let's go!" Said Amy as we headed into battle. "You! You are called Mark?" Sain asks and I nod. "I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!" he says to me. "Alright move in to that brigand over nearest to us and strike" I command. Sain did as was told, but sadly he used his lance to strike and the enemy dodged then countered with a strike of his axe which made a direct hit. "Whoa! I missed!?" Sain stated, dumbfounded. "Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" Kent scolded. "The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?" Came Sain's reply. "You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" Kent stated. "Truth be told, I… forgot to buy a sword." Sain said guiltily. "Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?" Kent sarcastically asked. "Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!" Sain boasted. "I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!" Kent scolded again. "Are you sure? My thanks, Kent!" Sain said while taking the sword. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost. " Kent murmurs to himself with a smirk. "Mark! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!" Kent says. "Right, Kent move in and attack his flank" I direct. "The enemy wields an axe. Use a sword for your attack" I say quickly, and he moves in and strikes him once then dodges the oncoming attack. "He's almost defeated. Now, let's deliver the final blow!" Kent says. "Got it, Amy move in to take him out" I say. "Right" she says, after she's moved in she acts quick and strikes him then dodges his blow and finishes him off. The enemy began to draw closer. "Mark! Give me another chance!" Sain pleads. "Alright, move in and remember. Axe-wielding foes should be met with swords. Brandish your blade!" I state to him. He tries to attack the enemy but was unable to make contact, luckily he dodged the oncoming assault. "Gah!" Sain shouted in frustration. "Sain! Are you all right?" Kent asked. "Yes. Yes, I am. I was able to dodge in time. I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily. This is no jest." Sain responded. "Look closely. The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?" Kent replied. "You're right. I was so focused on attacking… I didn't see." Sain agreed. "Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!" Kent reprimanded. "Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!" Sain argued. "If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent states. "Kent worries too much. … He's going to grow old before his time." Sain murmured. "I'm ready for battle. Command me as you will!" said Kent. "Move into the woods near the enemy and help Sain finish him off" I say. He moves in and strikes the enemy while dodging his attack. "It seems like a wise decision to leave that bandit to the knights." Amy inputs. "Right, Amy for your part, if you're going to take care of the other foe, you'll need to close the distance between us. That knight said that woods are advantageous, right? In that case… those woods ahead seem good. Let's move there." I say towards Amy. She followed my advice and hid within the woods. The enemy decided to continue to spread out while Kent and Sain continued to take care of the bandit in the woods. "You… Your name is Sain, right?" Amy asked towards Sain. "Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!" Sain responded enthusiastically. "If you insist… Why have you not healed yourself?" Amy asked plainly. "Huh? Hey! I've been injured? What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me…" Sain said with sparkles surrounding him. "Uh… I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but… It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind." Amy replied with a sweat drop. "No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!" Sain quickly recovered. "I can't keep such a generous offer waiting! The healing power of love awaits with yon angel!" Sain murmured to himself. Amy and Sain traded with each other. "Ah! Much better! Thanks, you have my gratitude my angel." Sain said after using the vulnerary. "…" Amy could only sweat drop. After the awkwardness, I had our small troupe spread out and finish off the last of the bandits until all that was left was their leader. "Amy strike him down" I direct. "Right" she nodded. "Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs." Said Zugu, the tiger leader of the brigands. Amy began her attack with a quick slash, dodge, and extra strike which managed to injure him enough for her second charge to finish him off. "Blast. There was only… supposed to be a lone…girl…" Zugu grunted out with his last breath. "That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Mark!" Amy said with a tone of relief and joy. "And now for these knights pf Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?" Amy asked the duo. "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, on Lycia, in search of someone." Replied Kent. "Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the south west, isn't it?" Amy asked again. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." Explained Kent. "Madelyn?" Amy asked confused. "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter." Kent states. "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Amelia. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age." Finished Sain. "Amelia?" Amy said again confused. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter… We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar." Sain said. "But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains… I… I knew it immediately. You are the lady Amelia." Concluded Kent, I stared at Amy in amazement. "Why would you think that…?" Amy said not too sure of herself. "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent replied. "What? Did you know my mother?" Amy asked with hope. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Kent said. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Amy. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Amelia. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world and now I have a grandfather. Amelia… I never thought that I would hear that name again." Amy said. "…" The duo gave her a moment of silence. "Wait! That bandit! He called me Amelia, too!" Amy said. "What? How could he have—" Kent said. "…He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain finished. "Lundgren? Who's that?" Amy asked. "He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title." Said Kent. "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions." Said Sain. "That's—But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Said Amy with a tone of panic. "Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist." Sain said sadly. "What should I do?" Amy asks scared. "Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous." Said Kent. "I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." Amy agreed. "Mark… I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Mark?" Amy asks. "Why don't you decide, I trust your judgment" I respond. "What will you do, Mark? You… want me to decide? Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but… It's going to be so dangerous." Amy said pondering. "No need to worry I will be with you all for protection" I say. "You'll come? Are you sure?" Amy asks eagerly and I nod. "Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid." Amy said with a smile. And with that we head off with a new goal set in mind.


End file.
